Loose Ends
by oceanprism
Summary: What happened after the end credits rolled? Were there really happily-ever-afters? In chapter one, what happened to poor Miyuki?


Shizuma stood before her mirror, pulling her long, silver hair into a ponytail and smiling at her reflection. The sun streamed in through the half-opened windows making her skin glow gold, white curtains rustling gently in the summer wind. A frame on her desk (recently cleared off but for this one photograph) featured a girl with bright auburn hair, grinning happily within a garden full of roses - Miator's rose garden. She glanced at it and a light seemed to flicker through her eyes before fading away.

A figure drew close to her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding close to her. She spotted the lingering photo and reached out to turn it over, but Shizua stopped her hand. The dark-haired girl retreated with a grumble, sitting resignedly on their shared bed. "I thought that was over, Shizuma." Her tone was an exhausted and slightly bitter one.

Shizuma grinned and began braiding, casting the other girl a sly smile. "Will you have me take down the picture of the girl who saved me?"

"That's saying a bit much, isn't it?" The girl on the bed frowned, pulling her towel more tightly around her. There were still moments between them where she felt absolutely no hope of understanding her lover. But for once, Shizuma appeared to relent a little and turned the picture over herself.

"My sweet Miyuki, are you jealous?" She shook her hair loose again and caught the loose end of Miyuki's towel, pulling it in one swift motion before the girl could even register her surprise. She pushed her back into the bed with a kiss, hands wandering and caressing her tenderly and in their gentle way saying what she did not wish to say aloud. Not yet.

Their bodies pressed so close that they could feel one another's heartbeat. Miyuki's was racing. She buried her face in Shizuma's hair, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. Tightening her arms around her lover, she sighed in happiness and frustration.

"It was barely two summers ago that I thought I might never even be able to smile again." Shizuma rolled gently to her side and a space fell between them. To Miyuki it felt like a canyon and she wanted to reach out and touch her love, to bridge that gap, but wanted her love to reach out to her for once. There was a long and awkward silence, something very rare between them ordinarily. She shut her eyes, trying to stop her tears. She felt so far away from her. But Shizuma's fingertips running ticklishly over her waist eased her fears and Miyuki felt herself able to breathe again, meeting her gaze and blushing slightly.

"Did you really love her?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Shizuma tilted her head, looking away. "I did. I really loved her. But it wasn't meant to last. I don't think anyone else could have brought me back, though. I will always cherish her memory. But I know someone else who will cherish her much more -"

Miyuki grabbed her wrist and pulled herself as closely to her as possible, touching noses with Shizuma and shaking slightly. "If you still love her, more than you could ever love me, then you have to leave me. Right now." She rolled aside and sat up, wrapping the sheets closely around her and shaking her head as though to clear her thoughts.

"You don't want me to," Shizuma said, all traces of a smile gone from her face.

Shaking her head for no, Miyuki sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, curling up on the side of the bed. "I was always there for you. But I was never good enough. I will never really be good enough, Shizuma, will I? But why wasn't I enough.. When she died.."

Shizuma crept over the bed and wrapped her arms and legs around Miyuki as best as she could, lacing their hands together. "Silly girl, are you always going to worry so much?" she muttered, but not without a sadness in her voice. "When Kaori died, I had to grieve her. But you had to grieve for both of us.. I was your best friend, and I became so cold to you. It couldn't have been you then, Miyuki, because you were hurting too. You're still hurting. It's my turn to help you.." Miyuki turned around and she took the opportunity to pull her into her arms completely, laying her back against the bed again and kissing her with a gentle but simmering passion. Miyuki kneaded weakly into her back. Shizuma herself shivered with butterfly chills in her stomach. But Miyuki pressed her hand in between them, her fingers running lightly over Shizuma's mouth. "And when you do, will you leave me too?"

Shizuma froze. "Of course not. Ever since I first took your hand I knew I could never leave you."

"But you did. You left me twice.." Miyuki lowered her eyes. "It was painful enough to see you with Kaori. But I saw you, so happy, and I thought I would be okay. But then when you left again, with Nagisa.."

".. I learned that I couldn't bear to be so far from you, and that you needed me too. And came right back to you."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Because I'm thinking clearly, now." Shizuma smiled and brushed a few stray hairs out of the other girl's face.

Miyuki gave her a stern half-smile. "And if you start flirting with other girls again..?"

"You can drag me away from them by the ear."

"Okay then. You're allowed."

Shizuma blinked. "Allowed?"

"Allowed to stay, of course. Forever, I hope."

Shizuma kissed her in reply.

* * *

"Hey, Tamao-chan."

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"I wonder if Rokujo-san and Shizuma-sama have made up yet?"

Tamao stifled a giggle. "I'm sure they've done more than that by now."

Nagisa's face grew clouded with sadness for a moment. "I'm sorry, Tamao.. For leaving y-"

Tamao covered her mouth. "Shh. Don't be sorry. You loved her. You have to be true to your heart, after all."

The redhead's eyes grew heavy with tears. "But I love you.."

"And I hope you always will, because I do too. But Nagisa, it was for the best. I had to learn that I can't keep you like a caged bird. I tried to make you stay. I needed to let you go." And you came back to me, she added happily in silence. A sobering thought struck her, though. "Do you miss her?"

Nagisa frowned before answering. "Yes, I do." She half-smiled, squeezing Tamao's hand apologetically. "I know I'll see her again, though. I hope she will see me someday."

Tamao looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" She felt Nagisa's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Are you planning to stalk her?"

"No!" Nagisa cried out, laughing a little. "Maybe I could get you to do that for me." Tamao glared, and Nagisa grinned widely. "Kidding, kidding. But I'm serious, Tamao-chan. I don't think she ever really saw me. I think she saw Kaori in me, and I gave her a chance for closure. But once I realized that, I could not stay. Shizuma made my heart race, and the love we had for each other was real. But it wasn't right that she saw me as another Kaori."

"But you helped her heal those wounds," Tamao smiled. "She will be grateful to you forever."

Nagisa nodded. "And happy with Rokujo-san."

"I believe so." Tamao blinked wearily and snuggled closer to her lover.

"Hey, Tamao-chan."

"Mhm?"

"I love you."


End file.
